Springtime Idris
by BookWormProud
Summary: Clary Fray is a senior in high school, stuck in a small town, where she doesn't fit in. She can't wait to get out. What will happen when she meets a sexy drummer with big plans to make it big with his band, who looks a lot like her celebrity crush? Will he make it? Will he take her with him? Or will he leave her broken hearted? Language and future lemons. AU. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, or any of the characters, Casandra Clare does. Obviously, but…. yeah.**

**AN: I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**

**Clary P.O.V.**

"Buy this art, you little mundies!" Izzy screeched, effectively scaring away all possible customers. Maia playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"You're gonna scare them away, you dweeb!"

"Don't even worry about it," I said laughing. I was, almost constantly, laughing, when I hung out with my friends. Maia and Simon had been my best friends since I moved here, half-way through first grade. Izzy had just moved to Idris, a month ago, with her parents. Her older brother, who I was supposed to meet today, was already in the state attending college at the University of Georgia. She really hadn't been here for long, but we were already really close. She had two classes with me, and one with all of us – Maia, Simon, and I. It was the first day of Spring Break and the day of the annual Springtime Idris Festival. It was the same as every other year. Idris was my personal hell – a small town, in the Bible Belt, full of bible thumpers and country bullshit. Everything was about football – high school football, mostly – and the majority of people here wouldn't know good music if it hit them in their face. I mean, I tolerate all music, and I like most music, but there is more to the world than country and Christian music. Most of these people didn't even know what Indie was and thought rock was a form of Satan's evil corruption. The place was crawling with shallow mundanes – as Maia, Simon, and I had dubbed them. I absolutely hated it here. There were only five hundred people in the entire high school. There were _two _emo kids, _one _hipster,_ fifteen_ kids in band, and _seven_ people in art that actually cared about – and were decent at – art. It was truly pathetic. May 21, 2015 couldn't come fast enough. I would finally graduate and get the hell out of here. There were a select few who were not classified as mundies: Maia, myself, Izzy, Simon, his band geek friends, and my fellow art freaks. We did not regularly socialize with the mundies or go to shit like this, but my dearest mother needed help at setting up her booth and Izzy's brother and Maia's boyfriend are playing today. Izzy's brother, Alec, is a junior at UGA, and he met Maia's boyfriend, Jordan – a freshman, in a music class at the beginning of the year. They're now in a band called Tannerite, which they are very proud of - because it's the name of an explosive compound.

"Where the hell are your brother and Jordan? They're on in forty-five minutes," Maia asked Izzy, furiously typing away on her phone. The current band was a bunch of old guys with banjos, singing old country music. I was seriously considering buying some earplugs, but the mundane fuckers were loving it.

"Clary, hun," my mom said, holding out two twenties, "could you and Simon go break these into ones and fives for me? The Pizza Place will do it."

"Fine," I sighed, grabbing the money and waving Simon to follow. The Pizza Place was behind us, one store down. We walked down the sidewalk, until we reached the door. Simon opened it for me and I stepped in. It was relatively small, and everyone looked up when someone walked in, so I was immediately self-conscious. I was wearing a black knitted top with a blue undershirt, a bunch of back bracelets – some of which had spikes, high waist jean shorts – which faded from light to dark blue, see-through black tights, and studded black combat boots. I was not normal for here, and I got a lot of stares, when I had my hair like this. It was in a side, French braid, showing my bar cartilage piercing, which was a golden arrow with a silver skull in the middle. In normal places it wasn't a big deal, but it was like treason here. I handed the money to Simon and waited, standing behind him. I felt like I was being watched, so I turned around. At that point, I almost shat myself. Sitting, up on the platform of the window table, was a boy who looked just like Jamie Campbell – freaking – Bower! He had long olden-blonde hair with soft wavy curls. He looked _so_ much like him. His eyebrows were a bit more defined, he had a slightly stronger jaw, he was more muscular, and he had _golden _eyes. _Gold! _I mean… what?! At this point I realized that, not only was I openly staring, but he was looking at me. At the same moment I realized this, he smirked at me. _He smirked at me! _I, of course, ran from the building as if someone had set my ass on fire.

**AN: So, I'll update again tomorrow, if I get at least five positive reviews to continue. They'll meet – for real in the next chapter and you'll see Jace as the sexy drummer. So, all this stuff actually happened to me last Saturday, but the guy had blue eyes and my friends know him, so I'm going to be a total groupie now, and follow his band around every-freaking-where. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello…. Is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I'm back. Any who, thanks for reading, reviewing, etc. You guys really mean a lot to me and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Clary P.O.V.**

I ran back to the booth, and told Izzy and Maia, jumping up and down - like the crazy fangirl I was - the entire time.

"Smirked, you say?" Izzy asked. I nodded. "Was he wearing red beats around his neck?" I had to think about it, but remembered he was. I squealed in excitement.

"You know him!" She nodded. I proceeded to jump up and down, clapping my hands together.

"That's Jace, Alec's best friend. He's basically like my brother. He will crush your innocent little heart." I didn't even care. I was beyond blissed out. I had basically just almost met Jamie Campbell Bower!

"What the hell, Fray?" Simon's irritated voice came from behind me. I turned to see his white '_Eat. Sleep. Game.' _shirt was covered in pizza sauce and grease. _Oops. Did I do that?_

"Um…. sorry?" He just glared, before sighing and shoving the box of pizza at me.

"Clary," my mom said, "you guys can go now. I'm all good here." It took Iz all of three seconds to grab her stuff - and me – and take off for the purse and jewelry booths. Simon and Maia showed up, a few minutes later, with two funnel cakes and drinks to go with the pizza. _This is why I love these people._

"Come on, babe," Simon said to Izzy, as if he were talking to a small child, "the jewelry will be here later." Iz sulked, but followed. We walked down the sidewalk to an old stone picnic table and sat down. We ate all the food, two funnel cakes and an entire medium pizza, Izzy going on and on about the "mundie fashion crisis" the entire time. The music started up again, but it was different. _Rock?! In Idris?!_

"_Hey! Ho! Let's go! Hey! Ho! Let's go!"_

"Oh, shit," Maia shot out of her seat, "They're on already!" We all jumped up and ran, following Maia, to where the temporary stage was set up. For the second time that day, I almost shat myself. _He _was up there, _drumming, _looking sexy as fuck. Iz did not mention this. His golden eyes met mine, once again, and he _winked_ at me. I had the urge to throw my panties at the stage. _Shit, Fray! Get your shit together._ I was not some thirsty hoe. I was a virgin, and I planned on staying that way until I found a guy I was really in love with, but hot damn… this boy…

**Jace P.O.V.**

"I hate this freaking place, man. It suuuucks!" Jordan whined, "If Maia didn't still live here I never would've come back. I could've gone my entire li-." _Holy shit, this was like the fifth fucking time._

"Dude! Shut the fuck up!" I said, throwing a slice of crappy pizza at him, "We heard you the first eighty times, man. We understand, this place sucks ass. The food sucks ass. The roads suck ass. The music sucks ass. The little mundane fuckers suck ass. Everything sucks ass. I honestly don't understand how you didn't kill yourself before you graduated, but we're only here for a few hours and then were off to spring break, in Florida, in the morning. With your girlfriend I might add." I waggled my eyebrows at him. He threw packets of parmesan at my head.

"Whatever dickhead," he grumbled, stuffing the shitty pizza in his mouth.

"It's not so bad," Magnus said cheerfully, "they just need more glitter!" _Ugh, Magnus._ He and Alec started bantering about glitter and I zoned out, trying to force down this nasty greasy pizza. The bell, over the door, rang. In walked a girl, with fiery red hair in a side braid. She was the first girl I'd seen here that didn't look like a mundie. She had a sort of bad-ass vibe, which would probably scare most people around here away. I looked around and saw some people giving her weird looks, and a weird sense of protectiveness came over me. Then, I realized how much I was really liking this girl, without even speaking to her once. I looked back to her and saw her standing with – what seemed to be – some little gamer nerd, and continued checking her out. She had a petite frame and small, but very noticeable, curves. She had a really nice ass. I liked the shorts. They were very short shorts, but she had on thin black tights, so she didn't look slutty – unlike virtually all of my ex-girlfriends and, uhem, special friends (fuck-buddies). She turned around and her big, bright green eyes met my gold ones. Her eyes had this innocent light to them, and were the most interesting eyes I'd ever seen. I felt like I could stare at them for hours. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She was staring at me, as if she'd seen a ghost, with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. I gave her my signature smirk and she snapped out of it, blushing in the cutest way. _Cute? What?!_ She ran from the building, bumping into the nerd-boy on her way out. I watched her, through the window, as she ran down the sidewalk. I looked back at the nerd. _He has a rat face. I shall call him Rat-Face, and he shall be my enemy._ He was peeling pepperonis off of his, grease covered, shirt. _Ha! Stupid bastard._ He closed the pizza box and went after the little redhead. I watched him walk down the sidewalk, stopping at the same booth she did.

"Guys," I said, interrupting their bantering, "I'm going to go check out some of the booths. See what _exciting _things Idris has to offer"

"No," Alec said with finality.

"What?"

"Absolutely not. You're just going to follow that chick, and we don't have time for you to go get another booty-call. We're on in thirty minutes and we still have to get our shit out of the van." The guys nodded in agreement.

"Fine," I sighed. Picking up my plate to throw away. The guys followed and we went to go set up.

This was total bullshit. Why the _hell_ did we agree to do this? Jordan and Alec and Izzy and Jordan's damn girlfriend. _Ugh. I hate them all._ There were probably fifty people out of the whole crowd that were actually listening. Although, a lot of people were giving us weird looks and glares. We were '_Hey! Ho! Let's go!_' by _the Ramones_. _Its classic rock, damn it. What is wrong with these people? Mundanes! All of you! _Jordan had just finished the first verse, when a flash of red caught my eye. Standing off to the side, behind the small crowd, - of mostly band geeks and thirsty hoes – was the little redhead from the pizza place. I noticed her eyes were focused on me and gave her a wink. Her cheeks immediately turned scarlet, and she looked down to avoid my gaze. We finished the song and the few people listening clapped. It was pathetic, nothing like the hundreds of fans at music festivals I was used to. The sound board had apparently malfunctioned, so we had a little break. I pulled off my headphones and got up, keeping my eyes on the little redhead.

"Hi," said on annoying high-pitched voice. I turned to see a died-blonde girl with a splotchy fake tan, too much make-up, and very tight clothing. Standing beside her was a part oriental looking girl with long black hair and an equal amount of make-up. "Can we get an autograph?"

"Sure sweetheart," Jordan said, taking the pen and paper from the girl. He was all about the fans, but these were just thirsty bitches.

"You like rock?" I asked her, as I signed the paper.

"Who doesn't?" she said, leaning down slightly to show even more cleavage. I passed the paper on to Alec.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked her.

"Um… the one you just sang, actually." _Yeah. Okay._

"So, you like_ Journey_ then?" She nodded.

"That song was by _the Ramones_," I said, taking the paper from Alec and shoving it back at her. I jumped off the stage, without another glance at her. Alec and Jordan followed behind. Magnus was yelling at the sound guy to the side of the stage.

"We need to find Izzy," Alec said from behind me, searching the crowd. "Oh! There she is. I looked in the direction Alec was pointing and saw Izzy running at us. She slammed into Alec and he sun her around in a hug.

"I missed you guys so much! This place is hell! Why did you assholes want to go to college in the damn state?" I laughed as she left Alec and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a tight hug. I'd really missed Izzy. She was like my little sister and Alec and I had only seen her three times, since last summer. We'd both transferred to UGA, because Alec wanted to be close to Magnus, after they started dating during the summer break. I just came, because Alec asked me to and I knew there could be opportunities to get signed in Atlanta. Back then, it was just Alec and I. I can sing and play drums, guitar, and piano. Alec plays the base and guitar. Our first day at UGA, we met Jordan and immediately clicked. Now, all we were missing was a bassist.

"So," Izzy said, releasing me from her hug, "I heard you met my friend. Well, sort of." She pointed towards Jordan. He and – I presume – his girlfriend were sucking face. Standing next to them was Rat-boy and the little redhead. "Si, Clary, come here!" Izzy yelled. They walked over to us, little red blushing profusely. "This is my brother Alec, and this is my um… brother-ish object, Jace." Alec said hi, while I winked at little red. Her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. Rat-face fisted his hands. _Are they dating? _Just the thought made me unexplainably pissed. "This is my boyfriend, Simon, and my new best friend Clary. They're coming with us to Tampa for Spring break." _Well, that could be fun._

"Sorry about the mundanes, they don't know what good music is. Also, your glittery manager probably scares them," she laughed lightly. She had such a cute laugh and a beautiful smile, and those lips… I could put those to good use.

"Wait. Did you say mundanes?" She nodded.

"That's what Maia and I always called the 'normal people' here."

"Really? Us too," I said, gesturing between Alec and I. She smiled brightly.

"So you guys are coming to Florida with us?" she asked, giving Izzy a meaningful glare. Izzy smiled innocently.

"Well, I didn't want you to have to lie to your mom, but she wouldn't have said yes if she knew about the boys. So, I just left out some little details." Clary just glared.

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Magnus called.

"We've gotta go. We'll be done in about an hour. You should stay around," I said, specifically to Clary, with a wink, before getting back on stage.

**AN: So, I hope that was okay. Thank you guys so much for the great reviews and know that all of you really mean a lot to me. You brighten my day. Thank you to everyone reading and I will update again a.s.a.p. Also, if you're not already reading it, please check out my fanfic, **_**Never Again**_**. It's a Clace story and a little dark, but yeah… Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Clary P.O.V.**

_Should I stay or not? I should definitely stay…. But I really shouldn't….. But he's so hot….. But he's probably a jerk…. Ugh! _I was really glad that no one could hear my internal monologue at that point.

"No way in hell, Fray," Simon said, arms crossed.

"What?" I asked, defensively.

"You're actually thinking about staying, aren't you?" I remained silent. "Clary! Stop being so naïve! That asshole just wants to get in your pants!" Several people turned around, the older ones giving us disapproving looks.

"Shut up, you ass!" I whisper-yelled, punching his shoulder.

"I don't know," Izzy interrupted, "he rejected Kaelie and Aline without a thought. Maybe, he's tired of fucking with the mundie bimbos. Plus, he's still staring at you." I looked back up at the stage, Jace adjusted his microphone and looked back at me, before sitting down and picking up his drum sticks. He leaned into the microphone, keeping his eyes on me.

"I asked my band buddies – if you will – to play this song for my new little red-headed friend. Clary Fray, this is for you," he said. My cheeks heated up, beyond blushing. I felt so many eyes on me, but my own remained, glaring, on Jace. He smirked, and they started. _Oh, shit. Why?! _ Jordan began singing.

"Baby, when I think about you, Ithink about love. Darling, I don't live without you and your love. If I had those golden dreams of my yesterday, I'd wrap you in the heaven, but they lay dying on the way." I was getting some serious glares from Kaelie and Aline, and a hell of a lot of disapproving looks. This only got worse, when Jace joined in, singing.

"_Feel like makin'… Feel like makin' love. Feel like makin' love. Feel like makin' love to you." _I stared in absolute horror and embarrassment, as he winked. _So many glares._ I left – ran actually – towards the direction of my mom's booth. She didn't look very happy.

"What was that?" she asked in a too-calm tone.

"Nothing, mom," I answered, shortly, grabbing my keys and bag from behind the booth, "I'm leaving."

"Now hold on a minute!" my mom said, grabbing my arm. "I want to know who this boy is. I'm trusting you to go off to Florida, for Spring Break, now that you're eighteen, but you usually tell me everything. What's going on?" She looked really concerned. I sighed, dropping my bag on the counter.

"The band playing right now is Maia's boyfriend, Izzy's brother, and his best friend, Jace. I literally just met Jace and he asked me to hang around, but then he pulled that crap, and now I'm going home," I said, in a rush.

"Okay," she said, seemingly calm. "Luke's home, so the door should be unlocked. I love you." She gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Love you too, Mom," I said as I turned around. I noticed the music had ended, as I made my way to my car. I was opening the door, when I heard someone call my name.

"Clary! Wait!" _Jace._ I got in my car and tried to close the door, but Jace's arm shot out and he grabbed the door.

"I suggest you move that, if you like your fingers the way they are," I said in a cool tone.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to like, upset you, or anything. I thought you would like it. Plus, I think you're adorable, when you blush." He smirked, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well I didn't! That was embarrassing as hell, and I'm already - pretty much – completely disapproved of, just because I have a cartilage piercing and hang out with the people I do. I really didn't need that. I still have a month, until I graduate, that I have to deal with these people."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Most girls love attention, especially when it's from someone as sexy as myself." I couldn't believe this prick. _To think that I'd found him attractive._

"Well, I'm _not _most girls and I don't think you're sexy." He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, '_Really?'_ which pissed me off even more. _Why can't I do that? _"I may have thought you were attractive before, but then you opened your mouth. Now, I think you are a pompous ass! Now, move your fucking hand!" I slammed the door shut - he pulled his hand away just in time – and started the car. His mouth hung open, in shock, as I pulled out of the parking lot, flipping him off on my way out.

**Jace P.O.V.**

_WHAT? _That was, most certainly, not the reaction I was hoping for. There was no swooning. She didn't like attention, from _me_. _What the absolute fuck?!_ I heard laughter, from behind me, and turned to see Jordan and Alec, doubled over.

"You know," Jordan said, through fits of laughter, "I was planning on being pissed about you running off, but that was _so _worth it," he and Alec burst out in laughter again. I glared at hem for about five solid minutes, before they stopped laughing.

"Okay. Okay," Jordan said, breathlessly, "I'm done."

"Me too. Sorry," Alec said, equally breathless.

"The banjo bastards, or whoever the hell they were, took the stage. I'm chilling with Maia for the rest of the day and staying at her place tonight, so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning," Jordan said, before turning and walking back towards the 'festivities.'

"We have been ordered, by Izzy, to load her crap into her boyfriend's car. Magnus is coming to help her pack," Alec said, heading back in the same direction. I groaned, but followed, knowing that Izzy would just bitch for eternity if I didn't help out.

Two hours, a lot of talking with Mayrse, and four suitcases later, we had the van packed with Alec, Magnus, Me, and Izzy's stuff. Mayrse had been so excited to see us, but I was kind of sad that we'd missed Max – Alec and Iz's little brother. He was like a brother to me as well, and I hadn't seen him in six months. He and Robert went to some father-son boy scouts' camp. Poor kid. He was such a nerd, he hated boy scouts. I slammed the trunk shut and turned, as I heard a door opening. It was the house next door to the Lightwood's place, and Clary was coming out the front door. She had a duffle bag and suitcase and was struggling to get them out the door. I – being the _fantastic _human being I am – ran over and up the steps. She was mumbling a stream of curse words at her suitcase, which was stuck in the screen door. I internally chuckled at the thought of such a fiery temper in such a little person.

"Can I help you with that?" I asked.

**Clary P.O.V.**

_This goddamned infernal door!_ I was trying to pull my suitcase over the threshold of my doorway, while carrying my purse and a duffle bag in one arm, and the damn screen door had it caught. I put one foot on the bottom of the doorframe and leaned back, pulling my suitcase with my free arm.

"Can I help you with that?" I heard a voice say behind me. Surprised, I jumped slightly, causing my hold on my suitcase to slip. I felt myself falling backwards, and braced myself for the impact, instead I felt two strong hands grip my waist and right me. I turned to see Jace standing behind me with that smug-ass grin. _Erg._

"What do you want?" I said in a very impolite tone. His grin grew wider.

"Well," he said, "I _was _trying to help you with your bags, when you fell on me." My cheeks heated immediately. "Don't worry Red," the smug-ass grin turned even smugger, "happens all the time." I would _not _play into his little games.

"Get the fuck off my porch," I said in a cool tone, as if I were simply greeting someone. His eyebrows shot up. "I'm not playing your little game. Take your smug little grin and get the fuck off my porch!" He seemed to be a little shocked. He stood there for a moment, until his face cleared and the arrogant smirk returned.

"Okay," he said, but moved towards me. I tensed, but relaxed when he went around me. He pulled my suitcase from the door and walked down my steps, towards Izzy's house. _Ugh, I can't win._

**AN: Thank you guys so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm actually really surprised at the response to this. I wasn't really sure of myself with this one, but thank you all so much. I will definitely continue, if this keeps up. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it's moving a little slow, but things will start happening in the next chapter. (ROAD TRIP! – with Clary and Jace stuck together, in the back of Simon's van *wink, wink*) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: My friend, who reads this, threatened my life, so I'm writing now…. **

**Last Chapter**_**: **__"Get the fuck off my porch," I said in a cool tone, as if I were simply greeting someone. His eyebrows shot up. "I'm not playing your little game. Take your smug little grin and get the fuck off my porch!" He seemed to be a little shocked. He stood there for a moment, until his face cleared and the arrogant smirk returned. _

_ "Okay," he said, but moved towards me. I tensed, but relaxed when he went around me. He pulled my suitcase from the door and walked down my steps, towards Izzy's house_. Ugh, I can't win.

**Clary P.O.V.**

"I can do that myself, you know?" I said, hurrying behind him. _Damn my short legs!_ He scoffed.

"I'm sure you can, little leprechaun." I stepped in front of him, a hand on my hip, blocking his way.

"_What _did you just call me?!" I said, trying my best to look menacing. He chuckled. _Chuckled!_

"I'm fairly certain you heard me," he reached out and grabbed my duffle bag from me, before I had a chance to react. "Now move, leprechaun. I have a van to pack." I let out a growl in frustration and stomped to Izzy's house, making sure to slam the door, when I went in.

"Izzy! I hate your brother's friend!" I yelled as I walked upstairs to her room. I heard a lot of laughter from behind the door. I opened it to see Izzy, Simon, Maia, the sparkly guy, Alec, and Jordan. Jordan dropped to his knees, from his chair, and bowed.

"All praise the fiery ginge!"

"Uh… what?" They'd all broken out into laughter.

"You rejected Jace. He needed that, plus it was funny," Alec said, before laughing again.

"And she flipped him off! You guys…. His face was friggin priceless!" Jordan said, between fits of laughter. The sparkly guy walked over to me and held out a hand.

"Magnus Bane. Alec's boyfriend and band manager," he said. I shook his hand.

"Clary Fray. It's nice to meet you." He clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Oh, you're such a cute little ginger! We'll be best friends! I can see it now. Makeovers every freaking day! This will be so fuuuuun!" Uh… yeah. I was slightly terrified. "Isabelle Lightwood! Why is there no makeup on this girl?" Izzy shrugged.

"In her defense, she has tried multiple times. I just don't really care. I have no one to impress," I shrugged, before taking a seat on the floor, next to Simon and Izzy.

"Well you don't really _need _it – you're eyes are just gorgeous – but a little mascara would do wonders!" Magnus said, pulling a makeup bag from his…. _Man purse, I think?_ I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up one finger.

"Hush, biscuit. Let me work my magic," he said, kneeling in front of me and digging through the bag. A few minutes later, he stopped assaulting my face, and leaned back to admire his work. He pulled a mirror out of his bag and handed it to me. I was thoroughly chocked. I looked kind of pretty, for once. My eyes looked bigger and brighter and my eyebrows were more defined. Magnus had put mascara, brown eyeliner, neutral – but slightly sparkly – eyeshadow, and lip gloss on me. He'd also lightly colored in my eyebrows with an auburn shade. It wasn't really that much makeup, but it looked amazing.

"Whoa," I said, causing the group to erupt with laughter. "Are you guys high or something?"

"Nope," Jordan said popping the 'p,' "but we will be by this time tomorrow!"

"We'll be what?" asked Jace, as he stepped into the room. He scanned the room, until his eyes landed on me. His face lit up and he smiled crookedly, showing a chipped incisor, making my stomach do flips. I hated that. "Nice face," he said, sitting down beside me.

"Nice ego," I retorted, throwing the pillow I'd been holding at him. He laughed and threw it back at me.

"I was being serious, you look good," he whispered the last part, leaning slightly closer. I felt like I was supposed to say something back, but his eyes…. His eyes were like molten gold. Some one's throat cleared and I snapped out of it, remembering what I was going to say.

"I know I do and I didn't ask for opinion and – or – approval," I said snarkily, before getting to my feet. "Goodbye, everyone. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Red," Jace said with his cocky little smirk.

"Bye, dick-head!" I said enthusiastically, before walking out. _I hate him._

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon. _I love my mother._ My mom had made a "farewell breakfast," since she felt bad she and Luke wouldn't be there when we left. All my stuff was packed, and my outfit for today was laid out. I didn't normally wear what one may consider "beachy" clothes. I wore a lot of black and generally darker colors, but Izzy had made me a bit more "fashionable," since she came here. I took a quick shower and pulled my hair into a messy bun and did my makeup the way Magnus had shown me. Finally, I put on the outfit I'd laid out yesterday. It was blue crop top that had "SPRING BREAK" written on the front in gold and white lace fringe across the bottom. It was paired with light wash high waist jean shorts, tan sandals with blue beading, matching bracelets, and gold feather-like earrings. **(AN: To see outfit, you can type in www dot polyvore dot com and add /clary_springtime_idris_ch.4/set?id=155120477 to the end.) **I threw my black messenger bag – which was covered in buttons advertising varies bands and Marvel characters - over my shoulder. In it was my money, laptop, phone, iPod, gum, and sunblock. All the rest of my things were already packed away. I quickly grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, before walking out the door. Everyone, except for Magnus and Izzy, were standing outside at the car. Excitement bubbled in my stomach as the trip started to become real to me. Then, I saw the asshole shamelessly looking me up and down. He was leaning against the back of the van, next to Alec. Jordan had Maia pushed against the driver's door, in a heavy make-out session, and Simon was standing awkwardly against the passenger door. I walked over to the car, swaying my hips purposefully, without giving _him_ a glance and hugged Simon.

"Hey," he said with his goofy grin. "You excited?"

"Hell yes! I can't wait to be as far from here as possible!" Alec and Jace erupted with laughter, and I honestly didn't even want to know why. "Although, it would be a lot better if we had just _seven _people," I said, hopefully loud enough for Jace to hear. "Less crowded and all," I added.

"Maybe you should leave your pet rat here then," Jace said, his head peeping out from the side of the van. He was smirking – as usually – but his golden eyes were hard, like he was hiding something.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! You're only here because you're Izzy's brother! _I'm _the one driving! _I'm _the one paying for the gas! It's _my _freaking van!" Simon's sudden outburst shocked us both, but Jace quickly turned from shock to rage as he stalked forward, his hand in fists at his side. He loomed over Simon, but this seem to have no effect on Simon, who was looking equally pissed.

"Hey! That's enough!" We heard Izzy yell from the front porch. She looked perfect – as always – with a cute floral look, perfectly curled hair, and perfectly done make-up. **(AN: To see outfit, you can type in www dot polyvore dot com and add /izzy_springtimeidris_chapter4/set?id=156523583 to the end.**

"Yay! Drama!" Magnus said from where he stood behind him. Alec sighed heavily and Izzy came quickly and gracefully down the stairs in her _high_ heels.

"Jace is like my brother," she said to Simon in a serious, but still soft tone. "_Please_ try to get along with him," she said, before kissing him on the cheek. Simon blushed and looked down.

"Fucking dweeb," Jace muttered under his breath. Izzy turned on him like a rabid animal. He looked like he was about to shit his pants.

"You!" she said jabbing an accusing finger at him, "stop being such a fucking jerk! I haven't seen you guys in a long time and I was to have a nice _damn_ vacation, if it's the last thing I do!" She was absolutely furious. Jace swallowed visibly. "So, you will all stop fighting and have the _fucking _best Spring Break of your lives!" At this point, she sounded like my mom, when she had a mental break down at Disney World. We all mutter red apologies.

"Now!" she said, suddenly in high spirits, "Simon's driving, so we're in the front. Alec and Magnus, sit behind us. Magnus, we need to talk about possible shopping opportunities. Maia and Jordan sit behind them. Clary and Jace," _Oh fuck! _Jace's face lit up, and he gave me this look, (Some guys look at you like they want to have sex with you. Jace looked at you as if you did, it was great, and now you're just friends.) and winked at me, as she continued.

"No one wants to hear your fighting, or Jace's shameless attempts to get in Clary's Pants,-"

"Hey!" Jace interrupted, glaring at his adoptive little sister.

"-so you two can sit in the back together," she continued. Jace grinned triumphantly – his _real _smile, this time. I had to fight a smile from forming on my own lips.

"No! No way! Aboso-freaking-lutely not!" I yelled at - and was ignored by – Izzy and Simon, as they got in the van.

"Come along, Shortcake!" I turned to see Jace's happily smirking face. He had the door to the van open and the middle seats were own, so we could climb over. One of his hands was outstretched to me. I looked at it in disgust, before walking over, glaring at him on the way. I used the sides of the doors to pull myself up, without his assistance. I climbed over the seats, fairly gracefully, until my foot got caught on a seatbelt, causing me to do a face plant into the seat. Jace choked, trying to keep his laughter down, while the rest of the group erupted into laughter. I tried – ungracefully and without dignity - to pull my foot out of the seatbelt, but only twisted it further.

"As much as I like the view," Jace said through choked laughter, "will you let me help you, or are you going to kick me?"

"I don't need help. I'm _fine_," I growled.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"No," I mumbled in defeat. He chuckled lightly, before his strong hand wrapped around my ankle, freeing it from the seatbelt. I crawled over to the passenger side and sat down. Jace crawled in behind me and handed me my bag, before taking his seat beside me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Even more heat rose in my cheeks, my ears, even my neck. He smiled, following my blush. His usual smirk was replaced with a genuine smile, showing a chipped incisor. I was pretty sure that was the first time I'd seen him actually smile. At least he wasn't _completely _perfect, but it really only added to his sexiness.

"No problem, shortcake," he said, with a mocking smile. I glared.

"You know what?" I said, my attitude returning. "I take it back. I retract my thank you. You are such an asshat!"

"Well you aren't exactly a peach to be around yourself, Shortcake." _What?!_

__"Then why _the fuck_ will you not leave me alone?!" I yelled, loud enough that be voice broke and the entire car went silent. _Oops. I let mega bitch out again. _Heat rose in my cheeks, as I looked down to avoid their stares. I felt warm air tickle my face and looked up to find Jace's face very close to my own, his eyes blazing gold.

"Maybe it's because I know you don't really want me to leave you alone." My breathing stopped, as he leaned in more. Our faces were mere centimeters away, when he stopped abruptly, "Maybe I just like a challenge."

**AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, as well as all the follows and favorites! You guys really mean a lot to me. I'm so sorry it's been a while. My lap top was broke during spring break and I've been super busy since then. I promise I will update every week, once school gets out. It'll be a week or two before I can update again. I'm working on Chapter Six for Never Again. I've been having a bit of writer's block on that story, but it's coming. In honor of my birthday this week, please drop some reviews. Seriously, it really makes my day. I need to know if I'm doing okay or if I'm complete shit at writing. Okay? Okay. Thanks. Goodnight and May the Fourth be with you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: Yay! Fifty followers mother fuckers! Yass! I love you guys so much! Thank you to every single follower, everyone who made this story a favorite, and everyone who reviewed. You are all awesome! Sorry for taking so long to update:)))**

"Stop fucking smirking!" I said laughing. Everyone had gone back to talking, Maia and Jordan were heavily making out. I mean they were practically fucking right in front of us. This was causing me to blush furiously.

"You know you love it," he said, pinching my cheek and smiling. I swatted at his hand.

"Don't do that," I whined at him, "you make me feel like I'm five." He laughed.

"You sound like it too." I lunged at him, only to be choked by my seat belt. I quickly sat back to unclick it, but Jace was too fast. Before I could unbuckle, Jace was free of his seatbelt and on me, tickling my sides. I was laughing hysterically, as he continued his assault.

"Jace," I said threw my fits of laughter, "stop it!"

"I will, but you'll owe me," he said, stopping his assault, his hands still on my sides, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. I glared at him. "Okay then."

"No! Okay! Okay. I surrender," I said, holding my hands up in defeat. He let go of me, but he didn't go back to his seat, like I'd thought he would. Instead, he stayed in the middle seat, with his as all over my pillows.

"You have to speak to me," Jace said, seeming slightly nervous, "You owe me. You just have to _really _talk to me."

"Okay," I sighed, causing him to smile – the real one. Of course I had to smile back.

"Alright, you have to answer all my questions for the next hour, and then I'll answer yours."

"No way," I said, crossing my arms, "You have to go first."

"Okay, fine. I'll ask a question and answer it and then you'll do the same," Jace compromised. I nodded in agreement.

**Jace P.O.V.**

I was very happy she'd agreed to actually speak to me, maybe we could actually start something before the end of the week.

"What are your parents like?" she asked, before I could start.

"Well," I chuckled, "You couldn't have started out with an easy one, huh?" She giggled the most adorable giggle. I cleared my throat continuing, "Well, my mom was, for lack of a better word, amazing. She was the best mom ever. Every football game, soccer game, and recital I had, she was there." I had my fingers crossed that she would move on without questioning what happened with my mother. It's not like it was a secret, but it was hard to talk about.

"What about your dad?" she said, seeming to sense my reluctance to talk about my mom.

"He's an asshole. He and my mom were never married. He ditched as soon as I was born. My mom's best friend, Izzy and Alec's mom, Mayrse, was married with a job, a kid, another on the way, and a rich husband. So, she and Robert let her stay there, and we never moved out. She finished college online and became a nurse. We could have moved out, but the Institute is huge; and Alec, Izzy, and I were already like siblings. When she died, my father decided he felt like acknowledging my existence, so I had to go live with him. Robert and Mayrse fought for custody, but he is my biological father and he was 'financially fit.' So, they lost. We didn't live too far from them, so I still practically lived there. It sucked the year Alec went to college, so I followed him to hell. I mean Georgia of course."

"So you live in Athens at UGA?"

"Yup, but I'm done this year, and so is Alec. He did his first two years in New York and the last two we've been in Athens. I'll have an associates in business and he has a BM. I want to focus on my music, but I needed a back-up plan." She nodded, understanding.

"You said your mom went to your recitals? Like dancing?" she asked, smiling.

"No, but I'm not explaining, because you still haven't answered your question," retorted, poking her tiny, freckled nose. She scrunched her nose and slapped my hand away, sighing.

"Well, my mom is great and so is Luke. She's an artist and he owns a book store. They're both wicked supportive. My biological father lives in New York. He and my mom met in Boston, where she's from. We lived there until they split when I was seven. My mom wanted a fresh start. So, we moved to Idris and she met Luke. They got married when I was nine. I go to visit my dad every summer for a month or two. He's alright. He texts me a lot, calls once or twice a month. I guess he's just busy a lot. He's the cooperate executive of Wayland Inc. I don't really know what it is he does, but I don't really give a flying shit," she shrugged.

"What are your plans for after you graduate?" I asked, hoping she would go north.

"I've been accepted to Boston University. I'm majoring in Fine Arts. If it doesn't work out, I can always focus on Art History."

"Wha-," I started, before Clary interjected.

"Uh-uh," Clary smiled, "It's my turn. The recitals?"

"Oh," I nodded, "I play piano. I have since I was three."

"Are you as good with the piano as you are with the drums?" she asked with a mocking grin.

"Better," I smirked. "I'm good at plenty of other things too," I added suggestively, earning a light punch to my shoulder.

"Yeah, right," she said, trying to hide her blush.

"I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself." Her face turned bright red and her jaw went slack. For once, she didn't have a smart ass remark. "Okay my turn!" I said excitedly.

"No more dirty jokes or sexual innuendoes of any kind." I nodded.

"How old where you when – and where did you – lose your virginity?" She now looked similar to the angry Donald Duck.

"That's-" Clary started, flustered.

"A legitimate question?" I finished for her. She was chewing her lip nervously. "Alright, what if I go first?" I tried to compromise.

"Fine," she sighed.

"I was fifteen and the girl was around twenty," I paused, seeing Clary's eyes practically pop out of her head, "I snuck into a frat party, got drunk off my ass and I woke up naked with some chick. The details came back later, but she never even told me her name. She just said 'thanks' and left. It really wasn't a hug deal to me though. I mean, sex can be different, I assume, if you're actually in love with the person you're with, but I've never even dated any of the girls I've fucked. Before you go calling me a man whore, I've only had sex with seven different people – not counting blow jobs at clubs, because God only knows. I used to get completely bombed every weekend in high school. I guess I kind of am a man whore, but I haven't had sex in almost a year." Clary sat, looking thoughtful. "Your turn to spill your guts," I stated.

"There's nothing to spill," she said, blushing beautifully, her eyes trained to the floor.

"What?" I said, before it connected. No way this girl was this beautiful and sexy and eighteen and still a virgin.

"I've never had sex. I'm eighteen and I've only ever kissed Simon! I've never really been on a date. Simon and I 'dated' in middle school. We went to a movie with my mom once and he kissed me, but it was gross and we broke up immediately. The only guy who tried to talk to me at school literally just asked me to meet him in the parking lot to fuck. I don't fit in in Idris, if anyone tried to date me they would be immediate outcasts. Even most of the 'weird' kids wouldn't even talk to me, because that bitch Kaelie who tried to talk to you at the festival spread a rumor that I had sex with the entire football team for fifty bucks. They're all assholes anyway." Clary was now in tears. I unclicked my seat belt and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my shirt.

"Who the hell is Kaelie?" I asked, wanting to beat the living shit out of a girl for the first time in my entire life.

"The girl who asked for your autograph," Clary mumbled into my shoulder. I was having a difficult time staying focused with Clary this close to me. She sniffled, making my rage come back immediately.

"Clary, there's nothing wrong with that and that Kaelie bitch was just jealous, because she's not half as beautiful as you," I said honestly. She scoffed. I pulled away enough that I could lift her chin up to make her eyes to meet mine, and wiped away a few tears. "I'm serious Clary. You're beautiful and you should wait until you're ready and with someone you really care about. Plus, Kaelie looked like a slutty clown… and not in a good way." Clary giggled.

"Thanks, Jace," she said, wiping away the remnants of her tears. We talked about pretty much everything for about an hour, until we fell asleep in the back of the van with Clary's head resting against my shoulder.

**AN: So… whatcha think? I don't know. I'm having issues with this, but fuck it. I'm having a _very _shatty day... really month actually, and I just want to be done with this chapter. So, I'll see what you guys think and, if you don't like it, I'll change it. I promised you people an update. So, we see why Clary's a bitch now… or why she **_**was **_**a bitch. Don't get me wrong, the OOC thing isn't changing, but she'll at least give poor Jace a chance. Review. Let me know how you're feeling about this please and if it's moving too slow/fast.**

**Also, please check out my newest fanfiction, **_**Innocent Seduction. **_**Clary is 16 and Jace is 27… and her dad's bff… loLemons.**


End file.
